supermariogalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluffy Bluff Galaxy
Fluffy Bluff Galaxy is a galaxy appear in the World 1 of ''Super Mario Galaxy 2''. It is a galaxy with ponds, trees, clouds and red, mansion-like structures. It is the introductory stage of using the Cloud Flower. Mario first encounters the Chimp. Missions Search for the Toad Brigade Captain The player will have to create clouds to reach high levels towards launch stars, then the player will have to collect star chips in a cosmic clone chase. After the star chips have been collected, the player will use the launch star to fly towards the Treetop Planet where the player will again have to use the Cloud Flower to reach higher ground towards a faraway mountain where the Chimp and the Power Star lies. The Chimp's Stomp Challenge This mission is only unlocked once the Chimp made contact with the player through mail, also when you complete the level, Search for the Toad Brigade Captain. The player will have to perform consecutive stomps on enemies to collect at least 10000 points to beat the Chimp's record and get the star. Every Planet Has Its Price This is a secret mission. The player will first have to collect 100 coins to feed a Hungry Luma high above in the clouds, then the player will have to get onto a tree near the beginning and use the sling star to reach the hungry luma. The hungry luma will then transform into the Red Tower Planet that has a strong resemblance to the Metal Tower Planet in Chompworks Galaxy. The player will have to climb the tower using the Cloud Flower. Green Star 1 The 1st green star is located above the landing point of the 1st mission. The player will have to do 3 backflips and create 3 clouds to reach it using the Cloud Flower. Green Star 2 The 2nd green star is located in a corner of the red mansion structure at the beginning of the 1st mission. The player will have to do backflips near the edge of the pond to reach it. Green Star 3 The 3rd green star is located on a distant mountain near the Chimp. The player will have to create clouds to reach it. Planets Starting Planet The Starting Planet is easily the largest planet in the Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. It features a large expanse of land and multiple grassy stone mountains. This planet also has a large pond of water and some small buildings and gardens with flowers and trees. A tree on a small island can be seen near the starting area, on the top of which is a Sling Star leading to a large cloud and a Hungry Luma. From here, if they still have clouds left they can Long Jump straight to the Stone Mountains Planet, bypassing the Pond Planet altogether. Next to the base of the tree is a Warp Pipe that leads the player to a secret area where they must collect a ? Coin, followed by more regular coins in various different formations. Near the middle of the planet lies a wide valley, at the center of which is a Black Hole. Several clouds floating over this valley can be used as platforms to successfully reach the other side. At the end of the valley is a small field and a cliff face composed of planks, which the player must Wall Jump up to reach the Launch Star at the top. Cloud Flowers appear prominently on this planet, which is where they are first encountered. Flaptacks and Elite Octoombas are prominent in this area. Pond Planet This small planet is covered by a large, shallow pond of water. There is a small piece of grass on one of the planet's sides of and a wood platform on the other side. A Cloud Flower can be used to find a Comet Medal floating, underneath it is a metal spike. Scattered around the planet, there are five Star Chips that must be collected to reform a Launch Star over the platform. This planet is also inhabited by Cosmic Clones that mimic each of Mario's actions. Stone Mountain Planet This large planet, very similar to the starting planet, has a rectangular piece of grass and a cliff of dirt that the player must climb to get to the upper part where they can find a field with a pond and some large trees. Far away from this piece of land, there is a set of floating rocky mountains with grassy tops that can only be accessed with the clouds spread in the air. A Black Hole is found in the middle of the two lands. There are some rising clouds as well as Sliding Stone. Cloud Tower Planet This planet can be reached by feeding a Hungry Luma 100 coins on the Starting Planet. It is a very tall triangular tower with clouds and platforms. The player must use the Cloud Flower to reach the top. Additionally, the player can go to the other side of the tower which contains coins, two 1-Up Mushrooms, and a Sling Star that sends the player to the highest area with coins and a Cloud Flower. A replica of this planet appears in the Chompworks Galaxy, but there is a Spring Mushroom provided to get to the top instead of a Cloud Flower, making it more difficult to reach the top. The Tower Planet is the home to the only Secret Star in Fluffy Bluff Galaxy. Gallery fluffbluff1.jpg fluffbluff2.jpg|Mario in the Chimp's challenge fluffbluff3.jpg Category:Galaxies Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 Category:Super Mario Galaxy 2 galaxies Category:World 1 stars